The present invention relates to deodorizing dispersions, and more particularly, to deodorizing dispersions incorporating tea tree and eucalyptus oils.
Materials can take on an offensive odor under several circumstances. For example, a carpet that has been exposed to water from storm, flood, overflow, or pipe breakage will smell of the mold and mildew that subsequently form in the carpet. Also, a fabric or carpet can smell of urine and feces deposited by a pest or household pet. The growth of microorganisms associated with such deposits or floods can contribute significantly to the foul smell. Further, entire contents of fire-damaged buildings may retain the strong smell of smoke.
Deodorizing compositions are available to disinfect, remove, or mask these offensive odors in order to salvage or restore the exposed materials. U.S. Pat. No. 5,610,189 to Whiteley issued Mar. 11, 1997 entitled "Disinfecting Composition" discloses a disinfecting and deodorizing composition containing tea tree oil. Tea tree oil is distilled or extracted from the leaves of the tea tree (Melaleuca alternifolia), which is native to Australia. Tea tree oil has natural antiseptic, germicide, fungicide, and cleaning attributes, and a characteristic odor, for which Whiteley recommends added perfume or odor maskant for cosmetic appeal. (Col. 6, Ins. 9-16.)
Neuman Industries, Inc. supplies a deodorizing composition under the NC 2000 trademark. The NC 2000 contains an unspecified amount of eucalyptus oil; the other components are not disclosed. The NC 2000 product has been applied as a fine mist in the air to deodorize pig farms.
Felton Grimwade & Bickford Pty. Ltd. of Oakleigh South, Victoria, Australia supply two cleaner/deodorizer products under the BOSITO'S PARROT BRAND trademark: the first containing 25% eucalyptus oil in a hydrocarbon propellant, the second containing 100% eucalyptus oil.
Although these compositions can be used to treat odorous materials, the need still exists for effective deodorizing formulations.